1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for washing relatively large items such as cabinets, carts, racks, dollies, smoke trees, and other similar items normally used in the industries of baking, beverages, confectionary, poultry, freezers, dairy, meat, eggs, fruit, fish, chocolate, candy, brewery items, pizza items, and vegetable handling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices utilize various means for washing of relatively large items such as those for which the present invention is intended. Normally the items are so large that it is difficult to move the items themselves therefore, the washing heads are movable.
In most prior art devices the washing heads are moved in a certain manner and the rinsing heads are moved in a similar manner and the drying heads are moved in an alternative manner. The present invention provides a single novel suspension system for a single carriage configuration which supports all three of the items which must dispense washing solution, rinsing solution, and drying air against the article to be cleaned. For this reason the apparatus of the present invention is novel in view of the various configurations attempted in the prior art.